Pocas Palabras
by keylove14
Summary: Ryoma regresa a Japon sorprendiendo a todos , en especial a Sakuno quien no se lo esperaba que pasara cuando se den cuenta que el regreso de ryoma es con mas de un proposito y ¿que tiene qe ver Nanjiroh en esto?
1. Chapter 1

Pocas palabras

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic espero les guste es de uno de mis animes favoritos "The prince of tennis"

**Disclaimer:** El príncipe del tenis o Tennis no Oujisama no me pertenece de lo contrario habría más Ryosaku y mis amores Eiji y Fuji terminarían casándose conmigo en el futuro(?) jaja es broma. Pero lo que sí es verdad es que hago esto por diversión y sobre todo para ustedes.

**Aclaración:** He editado los primeros capítulos, no he el alterado el contenido solo he arreglado lo que es gramática, para una mejor lectura. Espero les guste y dejen sus reviews que serán muy bien recibidos n.n

Era un día soleado para los estudiantes de Seigaku algunos recién llegaban, otros se alistaban y por ultimo habían unos cuantos que dialogaban. Si se podría decir que era una mañana tranquila para todos pero…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Sakuno, hija mía , que paso?

- abuela se me ha hecho tarde! No tengo tiempo de desayunar ¡adiós abuela!

Se va cerrando la puerta con fuerza la ya no tan pequeña Sakuno Ryuzaki que ahora tenía ya sus 15 años.

-¡Sakuno espera! Se te olvido el almuerzo… "_hay esta nieta despistada que tengo"_

Mientras tanto en el camino hacia Seigaku Sakuno corría con toda sus fuerzas pero parece que ese día los minutos pasaban muy rápido

- Dios… llegare muy tarde ahora que hago!

En eso… aparece la mejor amiga de Sakuno, Tomoka Osakada que seguía siendo conocida como la chica megáfono del Seigaku.

-Sakunooo!

- ¿eh? _¿Quien me llama?_-mirando a los costados- aaah eres tu tomo-chan!

- Vamos Sakuno súbete a mi también se me ha hecho tarde y aprovecha que me prestaron una bicicleta para usarla por hoy!

- ¡está bien!

Mientras las chicas van en camino a Seigaku se puede ver a un joven alto de ojos violetas que había observado la escena y había mostrado una sonrisa en señal de alegría

- vaya esas dos siguen igual que siempre**…**"_me pregunto ¿Que será de él?"_ -dice esto mirando al cielo

El cielo se encuentra despejado y se puede ver a lo lejos un avión que tiene como destino el país de Japón, mientras tanto en el avión

- Se anuncio que estamos llegando a nuestro destino, favor de abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad para el aterrizaje

-ya escuchaste tonto hijo mío abróchate el cinturón

- ya lo escuche viejo

- jaja quien lo diría regresamos a Japón antes de lo que esperábamos jajaja

- hmp – mira el chico de ojos ambar la ventana del avión, observando el paisaje que le ofrecia Japon

- Oh espero que Nanako no esté esperando- hablo la madre de Ryoma

Mientras tanto las clases en el instituto Seigaku ya habían empezado y todos se encontraban prestando atención excepto una chica de trenzaz que tenía su mirada fija en la nada

- "_pensar que en este año nos graduamos ¡wuay! El tiempo pasa rápido y ya hace bastante tiempo también que él se fue a América…. ¿Cómo le ira? ¿Habrá ganado trofeos? Espero que este bien... Y ojala un día lo vuelva a haber…" _ Pensó melancólicamente una ojirubi que mantenía sus trenzas y cabello largo.

La clase seguía desarrollándose en completa armonía pero la amiga de Sakuno, Tomoka, se había dado cuenta que su querida amiga ojirubi aun pensaba en el príncipe que alguna vez ella también añoro pero con el tiempo fue desvaneciendo a causa de su partida. Ella sabía muy bien que Sakuno se había enamorado de Ryoma y que cuando él se fue ella sufrió mucho pero pensó que con el tiempo se le pasaría pero no era así , un claro ejemplo era lo que veían sus ojos en ese instante Sakuno había fijado su mirada a través de la ventana en las canchas de tenis

- "_tengo que hacer algo para ayudar a Sakuno"_

- Bueno chicos la clase ha finalizado por hoy-termino el profesoe

Tomoka se acerca a Sakuno

- Sakuno!

- tomo-chan!¿qué pasa?

- te vi perdida en la clase ¿estás bien?

- si es solo… Que historia no me gusta

-a mi no m engañas ¿sabes?

- tomo-chan enserio estoy bien

- en fin vamos a comer helado después de clase te parece! (le guiña el ojo) aparte me han dicho que los meseros están muy lindos!

- jajajaja está bien iremos a comer helado

Tomoka riendo "_así me gusta verte Sakuno sonriendo"_

En otro lado …

Ring ring ring ring

- Residencia Ryuzaki

- viej..digo Sumire!

- nanjiroh! Que sorpresa ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?

- veraz.. jajja solo te llamaba para informarte que regresamos a Japon y que quiero que este tonto de Ryoma este en el club de tennis

- me parece bien, hare los tramites-cuelga el teléfono-"_quién lo diría el príncipe regreso"_

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo espero dejarlos con la curiosidad jiji ojalas les haya gustado es mi primer fi casi que acepto cualquier critica a favor de mejorarlo .

Saludos a todos :D


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, espero les guste ¡porque me inspire mucho!

**Disclaimer:** El príncipe del tenis o Tennis no Oujisama no me pertenece de lo contrario habría más Ryosaku y posiblemente Momo y Ann también terminarían juntos u.u . Pero lo que sí es verdad es que hago esto por diversión y sobre todo para ustedes.

Era la hora de refrigerio y muchos se encontraban felices con eso

-sakuno-chan! Me encantaa lo que me han mandado! Y tú ¿qué has traído?

- mmm veré-busca en su maleta-aaaaaaaah!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Olvide mi almuerzo en casa… T_T

- hay sakuno esas cosas solo te pasan a ti U_U en fin ¿que se podrá hacer contigo?

- hay tomo-chan

Tomoka le extiende el bento- come, tienes que tener el estomago lleno

- tomo-chan- la mira con cariño gracias

- de nada para eso están las amigas, además me debes un helado jaja recuerda que iremos después de clases a la heladería que te comente y hay que recalcar los meseros están tan kawaiiii!-dice esto poniéndose roja y saltando

- lose tomo-chan tranquila

-nyaaaaah pero si es tomo-chan y sakuno-chan!

- kikumaru sempai! ¿Qué hace por acá?!- pregunto Sakuno

- Solo estoy de visita aprovechando el poco tiempo libre que tengo

- y ¿cómo están los demás titulares? Pregunto la chica de coletas

Kikumaru pone una cara triste- la verdad ya no se mucho de ellos parece que nos hemos ido separando por el asunto de las universidades y eso, al único que en ocasiones veo es Oishi pero… wuuaaa me siento soloo sakuno-chan!-la abraza con mucha fuerza

- ki…kuma..maru sem..sempapai me ..ó

- ¡lo siento!

- no hay problema Sakuno se los disculpa- contesta refiriéndose a que todo está normal

- nya que bueno!-vuelve Eiji a su habitual sonrisa

- kikumaru sempai ¿ira a las canchas de tenis?

- mm pues claro que si! Quisiera ver como son los jugadores que ahora tiene Seigaku

- baah créame kikumaru sempai no son lo suficientemente hábiles como los ex titulares-dice contesta Tomoka triste

- ¡hey es cierto! ¿Ustedes saben algo del pequeñin?

La cara de sakuno cambia drásticamente a una pálida y triste lo que Tomoka no tarda en observar en su amiga,

- la verdad no…

Tomoka la mira y se da cuenta del efecto que causo solo nombrar a ryoma Echizen para Sakuno

- En fin ¡Kikumaru sempai fue un gusto verlo! ¡Esperamos verlo en otra ocasión! Nos tenemos que ir…

- ¿A dónde?- pregunto inocentemente su amiga

- AAAH TU YA SABES DONDE SAKUNO¬¬!

Sakuno le da la razón sin entender muy bien - etto... Sisi…creo

- en fin bye bye kikumaru sempai!

- pero chicas quería... pedirles un…

- LO SIENTO ADIOS-acto seguida agarra a sakuno del brazo y se la lleva rápidamente

Tomoka y Sakuno corren muy muy rápido y llegan hasta la azotea del instituto

- TOMO-CHAN ¡QUE FUE ESO!

-lo siento Sakuno pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien de tu salud – comienza a respirar de forma dificultosa

- ¿qué? No sé de que hablas…

- ¡VAMOS SAKUNO! Yo sé mas que nadie que aun no olvidas al príncipe Ryoma!

Sakuno muy roja - EHH! No sé de que hablas

- sakuno a mi no me engañas el que kikumaru sempai haya hablado de ryoma te afectó y mucho!

- no es lo que parece… estaba pensando en que…"_ ¡ahora que digo!"..._si no mejoro en historia reprobare el curso!-Dijo esto gritando

- ¡QUE! Sakuno¬¬ ¿Quién crees que soy?

- esta bien tomo-chan es cierto lo que dices pero es que no sé que puedo hacer es como si el formara parte de mi corazón y ahora que el está lejos siento un gran vació aquí dentro -tocandose el pecho

- hay amiga -la abraza- ya todo pasara piensa que por algo Ryoma se fue… de repente su destino no era estar juntos… No lose entiendes deber reponerte y ¡se que una heladería con meseros lindos te ayudara!-le guiña el ojo

- jajaja ay tomo-chan tienes razón las cosas pasan por algo… - comienza a sonreir

Tomoka " ¡_bien! Logre que se mejorara"_

Sakuno: "_desde hoy Ryoma Echizen ¡he decidido olvidarte!"_

Mientras las chicas conversan y se ponen de acuerdo en su salida a la heladería donde según tomoka donde hay chicos lindos , Ryoma se encuentra regresando a su antiguo hogar pensando cuanto habrán cambiado las cosas

- Nanako llegamos!

- tío, tía, ryoma bienvenidos!

- Hay gracias hija, ven que quiero mostrarte algunas obsequios que te traje de América

- hay gracias tia!

- Nanjiroh saca las cosas de la maleta y ponlas en su sitio

- pero Rinko….

- nada de peros ¬¬

- está bien.. Ryoma ven desempaca las cosas…

- ella dijo nanjiroh no ryoma, adiós viejo (se va hacia su antigua habitación)

- hey mocoso! Que te has…

- YO DIJE NANJIROH NO RYOMA son sus vacaciones y no harás que el haga las cosas por ti así que ve desempacando querido n_n

Ryoma entra a su antigua habitación y ve que la cama esta hecha y decide echarse

- es bueno regresar (se veía que el estaba muy cansado por el viaje) _como estará Seiga...ku_ (y cae rendido a los brazos de Morfeo)

Después que Nanjiroh halla hecho lo que rinko le pidió hacer, se encontraba esperando una llamada importante…

Ring ring ring

-Nanjiroh al habla

-Echizen veo que hiciste lo que te pedimos excelente se ve no eres tan idiota como parece

-"_viejo estúpido"-_ jaja que gracioso Señor Satoshi

-jaja en fin… sabes que todo es por el bien de tu hijo…

- "¡_maldición lose!"_ Si señor…

-Jaja en fin nos estaremos comunicando pronto Echizen

¿En qué problemas estará metido Nanjiroh? Ya veremos y en el próximo cap. El reencuentro de Ryoma y Sakuno!

Saludos :D


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aquí les traigo el 3r cap!! (:

Termina la llamada Nanjiroh muestra una mirada de preocupación

Nanjiroh: espero que por lo menos están "vacaciones" sirvan de algo _o me den tiempo de pensar en una estrategia_

En eso Nanako ingresa a la sala y ve a su tío y decide contarle sobre la llamada que recibió un poco antes que ellos llegaran

- Tío llamo la entrenadora Sumiré dice que todo esta listo para que Ryoma empiece sus clases mañana mismo

- ah que bueno

- _que raro_

En eso ryoma aparece

- ryoma no te emociona empezar tus clases en Seigaku y volver a ver a tus amigos!

Ryoma (se queda mirándola): … no

- ya veo Ryoma kun (dice esto algo asombrada) pensé que te gustaría ir a las canchas de tenis y eso

- si quiero practicar tenis

-¿entonces? No te entiendo Ryoma!

- el instituto, las clases no tienen que ver con que quiera practicar tenis, made made dane nanako (sonríe)

El sol había salido y muchos estudiantes se preparaban para ir a sus clases

Sakuno: _hoy no llegare tarde! _ Maleta … listo , uniforme … listo( se mira) , peinado.. Listo ( se vuelve a mirar xD), almuerzo… listo! Si tengo todo adiós abuela!

En el camino se encuentra con Momoshiro que estaba trotando por ese lugar

- Sakuno-chan que guste verte!

-Momo sempai! Tiempo si verlo!

- solo dime momo y cierto tiempo si vernos dime como van las cosas en Seigaku

- pues van muy bien

- que bueno veo que hoy no se te hace tarde como ayer

- QUE!! Me vio ayer?!

- Claro que si hiciste mucho escándalo que no pude evitar ver

Sakuno (sonrojada): aah que vergüenza

- tranquila mas bien ve antes que se te vuelva hacer tarde!

- cierto, adiós Momo!!

- mmm ryusaki si que se ha vuelto muy linda en el transcurso del tiempo se ve que a madurado en todo sentido _rayos pero en que estoy pensando!_ (se rasca la cabeza)

Suena el timbre que anuncia que las clases empezaron, sakuno llega a tiempo y se sienta

- Hola Sakuno-chan

Sakuno( mueve su mano en señal de saludo)

Profesor: Bien chicos antes de empezar la clase de Historia..

Alumno1: profesor pensé que tocaba Química

Profesor: si pero el profesor enfermó así que hoy tendrán historia

Sakuno: _wujuu lo que me faltaba mas historia_

Profesor: Bueno retomando donde me quede antes de empezar la clase quiero presentarle a un alumno que para algunos será nuevo y para otros antiguos debido a que ya estudio aquí antes Echizen entre…

Ryoma entra al salón de forma lenta mira a todos, varios se encuentran sorprendidos

Sakuno: _NO PUEDE SER REGRESO!!!_

Profesor: Por favor preséntese y una descripción sobre usted para que los demás alumnos sepan un poco de usted

Ryoma (se dirige a la pizarra, agarra una tiza escribe su nombre): soy Ryoma Echizen

Profesor: ¿nada más?

Ryoma (se queda pensando): ah si me gusta el tenis

Profesor: ¿eso fue todo?

Ryoma: si

Profesor: puede tomar asiente Echizen justo atrás del asiento de Ryusaki

Sakuno: _No puedo creerlo!! Se sentara atrás mió_ (se pone roja)

Tomoka: _vaya parece que los milagros existen_ (ve a su amiga)

Ryoma: _mm ryusaki ese apellido me suena…_ (Se dirige hacia su asiento y ve a la chica de adelante que se encuentra junto a la ventana) _pero si... las canchas de tenis han cambiado parece que les han dado un buen mantenimiento que bueno _

_Ayudara a las prácticas_

Sakuno: _me esta mirando que le digo!!_ : Hola Ryo...ma kun (se sonroja)

Ryoma: aah… (Dirige su mirada a la chica que le habla) ¿ te conozco?

Sakuno _rayos no sabe quien soy!! Entonces ¡¿porque me miraba?! _: etto.. Soy sakuno Ryusaki ¿me recuerdas?

Ryoma (pensando): aaah recuerdo eres la nieta de la entrenadora Sumiré

Sakuno: si...

Profesor: Echizen siéntese ya que empezó la clase

Ryoma: haii

Termine el capitulo 2!! jaja si que hago sufrir a sakuno con la clase de historia jajaa , y tomoka que no deja de hablar de la heladería , jaja y la gran sorpresa que se llevo sakuno al ver que ryoma no la había reconocido en fin espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios

Saludos a todos :D


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aquí les traigo el 4to cap (: me retrase porque no tenía imaginación._. y entre en depresión y casi arruino el fic x) jaja no mentira , pero ahora si habrá mas ryosaku!! :D

* * *

Echizen se había dirigido a su asiento que por cosas del destino se encontraba detrás del de la chica de trenzas , la cual con el transcurso del tiempo había cambiado mejor dicho había _crecido_ en todo sentido de la palabra, muchos chicos estaban detrás de ella pero acaso ¿Echizen seria la excepción?

Sakuno: _¡no puedo creerlo esta aquí!_ _Realmente ha cambiado se ve más lindo_-se sonroja ante tal pensamiento-_en que cosas pienso el jamás se fijara en mi, solo me ve como la nieta de la entrenadora_

Ryoma: _mmm Ryusaki sigue manteniendo el cabello largo_-sonrió-_aun le falta mucho_

Las clases continuaron con tranquilidad pero todo se habían enterado que Ryoma Echizen"el príncipe del tenis" había regresado y eso conmociono a todo el club de tenis. Al finalizar las clases Ryoma se dirigía hacia las canchas

Kikumaru: ¡PERO SI ES OCHIBI!-corre y abraza al tenista- ¡nya! ¡Era cierto el rumor de que habías regresado que felicidad!

Ryoma: Kikumaru-sempai me asfixias

Kikumaru: ¡lo siento ochibi es la emoción!

En eso se ve al grupo de ex titulares de Seigaku corriendo hacia las canchas de tenis

Ryoma: veo que todos se enteraron-mirando al grupo de chicos

Kikumaru: ¡por supuesto! Es increíble que todos nos podamos juntar al fin-sonrió

Momo: ¡¡Echizen!! Qué bueno que estés aquí hay tanto por hablar

Ryoma: mmhp

Oishi: chicos deberíamos dejar a Ryoma en paz acaba de regresar de un viaje

Ryoma: deberían hacerle caso sempais- sonrió

Kikumaru: Ochibi!!-hizo un puchero-no seas asi de malo con nosotros

Momo: enano que te has creído ven acá-lo agarra y comienza a frotar su cabeza

Ryoma: momo duele-se quejo

Momoshiro: jaja es el punto Ryoma

Kaido: mamushi deja al enano en paz y vayamos a ver para que nos llame la entrenadora

Momo: ¡¡a quien llamas mamushi!! serpiente tarada

Kaido: a ti o acaso ves a otro mamushi aquí

Tezuka: ¡basta! déjense de tonterías y vayamos donde la entrenadora y Ryoma bienvenido-finalizo

Ryoma solo lo observa

En la oficina de sumire ve que la mujer se encuentra leyendo unas hojas en eso la puerta de su oficina se abre

Sumire: tezuka –sigue mirando-chicos vinieron perfecto

Oishi: entrenadora nos podría decir para que nos llamo

Sumire:verán ha surgido un torneo regional y Seigaku a sido invitado junto con otras escuelas que son lo bastante buenas y la invitación también es para aquellos que pertenecieron a Seigaku , como verán el rendimiento del club de tenis ha bajado debido a que nuestros mejores titulares se graduaron

Ryoma: mmhp

Sumire: a excepción de uno que ya está por hacerlo-aclaro – en fin quiero que participen para que Seigaku recupere su imagen y para que los nuevos miembros se sientan animados y como apoyo al grupo traje a sadaharu

Sadahaaru: Bueno chicos será un honor trabajar con ustedes –sonrie maléficamente

Fuji:dime sadaharu has traido uno de tus bebidas porque me muero de sed

Sadaharu: no lastimosamente, pero mañana empezaremos un nuevo entrenamiento

Sumire: verán como Inue no puede hacer todo solo pienso que alguien debe colaborar con el pero todavía no tengo nadia en mente-finalizo la entrenadora con un suspiro

Eij alsaba la mano insistentemente : ¡¡¡yo tengo una idea!!!

Oishi: ¿Quién crees que pueda ser Eiji?

Eiji:¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakuno-chan!!!!!!!!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la mención del nombre de la chica ojirubi , en especial el joven Echizen

Ryoma _:¿porque no? Suena interesante además puede ser de ayuda_

En otro lado Sakuno se encontraba en su casa con su amiga Tomoka conversando de lo que había ocurrido en ese dia

Sakuno: realmente estoy sorprendida de haya regresado y también algo avergonzada porque no me reconoció tomo-chan

Tomoka: ¡QUE! No te reconoció aah no ese Ryoma me las va pagar-hablaba mientras hacia un gesto con las manos de enfado

Sakuno: vamos calmate no es para tanto ha pasado tanto tiempo que creo que es normal que no me recuerde-responde la chica con tristeza

Tomoka: hay Sakuno.. me a pena verte asi

Sakuno: tranquila estare bien he superado peores cosas ¿no?

En eso suena el teléfono celular de Sakuno ( con el tema michi to you all de aluto –ending naruto shippuden)

Sakuno: alo?

Sumire: Sakuno hija quería pedirte un favor

Sakuno: claro abuela dime

Sumire: veraz a petición del club de tenis

Eiji:¿sakuno chan esta ahí? ¡Holaaaa!-decia esto mientras le quitaba el celular a Sumire

Sakuno: Eiji-sempai n_n ¿que pasa?

Eiji: veras Sakuno hemos decidido que seras el apoyo del club tu sabes en caso alguien se accidente o Inue nesecite algo no es genial nya!!

Sakuno se quedo sorprendida y decidió hablar después de escuchar que eiji la llamaba

Sakuno: aah etto ¡esta bien!-finalizo sonrojada

Eiji: nya!! Que felicidad! Bueno creo que devo colgar nos vemos mañana saku-chan!

Momo: parece que dijo que si

Eiji: claro que si

Fuji: esto se pondrá divertido-sonrio

Momo: hey Echizen no te alegra que Sakuno-chan este en las practicas-decia este mientras cojia a su compañero del brazo , molestándolo

Ryoma: mmm no y porque todos me miran

Eiji: haay ochibi no se puede contigo!

Kawamura: chicos que les parece si vamos a festejar nuestro reencuentro en mi casa

Momo: CLARO VAMOS!

Todos: ¡SI

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy la cosa se pone interesante! Para el próximo capitulo tendremos un invitado especial será la sorpresa por haberme esperado n_n

Matte ne (:


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaaaaa de nuevo a todos , se que me deben odiar lamento mucho el haberme demorado como 2 AÑOS en actualizar , me declaro culpable de los cargos que se me acusan T.T pero la creatividad no venía a mí y luego empezó el tema de las universidades y bueeno eso no importa jeje. Ahora no pienso abandonar mi fic ya tengo todo fríamente calculado espero me perdonen y le den una nueva oportunidad a mi fic. He ido editando los primeros dos capítulos para que sea de una mejor compresión pronto arreglare los otros 2 jeje. Sin más disfruten de este capítulo quinto

**Disclaimer:** El príncipe del tenis o Tennis no Oujisama no me pertenece de lo contrario habría más Ryosaku y Kintaro entraría como la manzana de la discordia entre esta parejita jaja. Pero lo que sí es verdad es que hago esto por diversión y sobre todo para ustedes.

Después de la llamada que había recibido Sakuno por parte de su abuela, la joven adolescente había quedado realmente sorprendida y en cierta forma feliz. Sabía que a partir de mañana regresaría a aquellas épocas donde apenas tenía 12 años y apoyaba incondicionalmente al equipo de tenis de Seigaku observando sus partidos, pero ahora había una diferencia esa niña de 12 anos tenía 14 y ya no observaría si no formaría parte del equipo de apoyo.

- sakunooo! Reacciona no me estas prestando atención - chillo Tomoka

- Gomen tomo-chan lo que pasa es que realmente me he quedado sorprendida por la llamada -contesto la ojirubi

-Neeh saku-chan eso no es razón para ignorar a tu mejor amiga - reclamo su amiga triste- demo quien te llamo? Has quedado realmente impactada ¡que muero de ansias por saber!

Sakuno al instante se puso nerviosa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo -fue mi abuela ... dice que todos los sempais se juntaron y volverán a hacer un equipo y quieren ... que yo .. Pues yo los apoye- termino apenada

- ¡QUEEEEEEEE! ¡Sakuno sabes lo increíble que es eso! - dijo esto agarrando a su amiga de los hombros y jaloneandola- kyaaaaaa! Que emoción... El legendario equipo de Seigaku regresó y con fuerza , cómo pudiste demorarte en contarme eso sakuno!- reclamaba su amiga llorando y agitando a la pobre muchaha

- tomo.. cha... No ..uedo ... respi.. ar

- ¡Gomen saku-chan! Es la emoción del momento. Bueno señorita Ryusaki es hora de ver que se pondrá mañana - se levanta airosa e imponente

- Tomo-chan no es para tanto solo seré un simple apoyo , no hay que exagerar las cosas - lo dice con un aire de tranquilidad

- pero Saku-chan si quieres conquistar a Ryoma sama debes esforzarte- afirma mostrando un puño y una mirada decidida - y eso comienza con tu ropa

- Uhm no lo sé Tomo chan no quiero ilusionarme por las puras- sakuno bajo la mirada triste

- "_Rayos lo arruine de nuevo"_ eeh vamos Sakuno no digas eso¡ veras como todo va a cambiar!- termino Tomoka brindándole una tierna mirada a Sakuno

Mientras las dos chicas seguían pensando en que hacer mañana. Un grupo de jóvenes tenistas se encontraban en camino al restaurante de Sushi perteneciente a la familia Kawamura, todos ellos muy emocionados.

- Sushi rico , sushi rico nya , sushi rico -cantaba Eiji muy feliz- eeh Oishi canta conmigo - lo decía colgándose de su pareja de dobles

- Vamos Eiji cálmate- le contestaba su amigo muy tranquilo.

-simplemente no puedo nya! Estoy feliz de que todos estemos juntos nya- exclamaba kikumaru moviendo sus brazos.

- veo que a pesar de los anos kikumaru sempai sigue siendo el mismo jajajajaja - reía un alegre Momoshiro.

- y tu siges siendo el mismo ruidoso de siempre- añadió Kaidoh fastidiado

- A quien le dijiste ruidoso, mamushi- saco la lengua Momo

- Pues a ti inepto ¿a quién más? - respondió Kaoru

La madre de Seigaku intervino al instante - vamos chicos control miren que nos estamos encontrando después de much...

- NO TE METAS! - gritaron Momoshiro y Kaidoh que se encontraban frente a frente desprendiendo un aura oscura.

- Esos dos nunca van a cambiar¿ eh? - apareció Fuji sonriendo

- Parece que no, pelear esta en sus genes jaja - Rio kawamura- eh Ryoma tu qué opinas

Ryoma que había estado totalmente callado miro la escena y solo dijo- mada mada dane - sonrió como solía hacerlo

Momoshiro que habia estado atento a los comentario de sus amigos dijo- ENANO VAS A VER cuando termine con la serpiente iré por ti!

- ¡Hey te dije que no me dijeras así idiota! - Kaidoh estaba molesto

Tezuka que había estado callado pero observando todo por fin se digno a hablar- Deberían guardar esa energía que tanto tienen

- porque lo dice buchou? Pregunto Momo

- porque mañana a diferencia de los demás correrán 30 vueltas mas

- QUE?! - no es justo buchou - reclamo un ofendido momo - no es justo T.T

-Fssssh... No seas un niño - le recriminaba Kaidoh a Momo

- Si tienen tanta energía para estar gritándose entre ustedes, la tendrán para entrenar mañana- finalizo la pelea Tezuka.

- probabilidades de que Tezuka esté hablando en serio ...100% - añadió Inue que había pasado desapercibido

- El capitan a regresado- sonrió fuji esto será muy entretenido

Siguieron la ruta hasta que llegaron al conocido restaurante Kawamura

-Papa! He llegado con el equipo de tenis espero no te moleste- pregunto Takashi

- ¿el equipo de T..?. - sale el mayor kawamura a observar- ¿eeh?¡ increíble! Están todos reunidos me alegro tanto. Mi pobre hijo no ha sido el mismo sin su preciado tenis y mucho menos sin sus compañeros con los que llegaron tan lejos- recordó el padre de Takashi quien ponía una mirada nostálgica

Lo que unía a esos 9 jóvenes era la pasión que compartían por aquel deporte que juntos practicaron desde sus primeros anos en el instituto Seigaku y que ahora les permitía reunirse para recordar las épocas de oro que tuvieron juntos.

- nyaaaaaaah Kawamura Otousan me conmueve mucho- contesto Eiji con los ojos llorosos-¡ waaah quiero un abrazo Oishiiiiiiii!

- Eiji compórtate y no le hables con tanta familiaridad al - sentencio un Oishi cansado de ser abrazado por su minino amigo

- Etto Oishi no seas tan aburrido- le reclamaba a su amigo con una mueca

- Calma muchachos los he visto tantas veces acá que ya son parte de la familia y me alegra que hayan regresado ahora iré a preparar uno de mis mejores plata para ustedes

-¡SUGOII! ¡Escucharon comida gratis y rica nyaaa!

Todo el equipo de Seigaku rio con el último comentario de Kikumaru y lo tomaron como el comienzo de una nueva etapa que depararía grande cosas para todos los ex titulares, menos uno que estaba por culminar el año, que tanto trabajaron juntos. Al día siguiente la entrenadora tenía una sorpresa para el antiguo equipo que los tomaría por sorpresa en especial al actual capitán que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

-parece que el día de hoy va a ser algo agitado cuando todos se enteren - miro las canchas de tenis la entrenadora desde su oficina.

-Entrenadora me mando a llamar- abrió la puerta Tezuka

- Asi es Tezuka antes de tomar una decisión quiero pedirte tu opinión respecto a un cambio

- un cambio?- respondió un Tezuka algo sorprendido

- Eso mismo - lo miro seria Sumiré

Mientras Tezuka y la entrenadora se encontraban hablando acerca de este gran cambio , los alumnos no tardaban en llegar a sus salones. Ryuzaki Sakuno no sería la excepción a la regla.

-Aaaah no puede ser que vuelva a llegar tarde ya casi falta poco

Corría Sakuno agitada sin mirar que había chocado con alguien en la esquina para doblar y entrar a su salón.

- Itai...- se sobo Sakuno la frente

- Mira por dónde vas - hablo un joven de ojos color ambar

_"¡Esa voz! ... No puede ser"_- afronto a los ojos que la miraban- Ryo..Ryoma kun - se sonrojo la joven- Go .. Gomenasaii Ryoma kun

- Mada mada dane Ryuzaki - bostezo un somnoliento Ryoma

- ¿Acaso no piensas entrar a clases? - volteo a mirarla

- eh... si! Ya voy Ryoma kun

De esa forma una chica de trenzas largas alcanzo al joven tenista. Juntos llegaron al salón para sentarse y prestar atención, en el caso de Ryoma solo a dormir.

Mientras las clases continuaban con naturalidad, en la oficina de la entrenadora se observaba al ex capitán conmocionado, pero que a pesar de eso mantenía su rostro inexpresivo.

-Sumiré sensei, la verdad es que la noticia me dejado sorprendido, por una parte la indicación que el comité del campeonato ha dado me parece interesante y de una forma enriquecedora para todos. Sin embargo no sé si este le agrade a los demás.

-Tezuka entiendo lo que dices, es por eso que necesito que me ayudes a comunicarle esto a los chicos y si en caso acceden todos, pues establecer el orden de jugadores de acuerdo a como van avanzando las practicas y de ahí bueno ver quién sería el elegido...

-Entiendo. ¿Eso es todo Ryusaki sensei?  
- si Tezuka puedes retirarte  
- con su permiso- hace una leve inclinación con su cabeza y se retira.

El ex capitan de Seigaku tenía mucho en que pensar aquella oferta de la que Sumire sensei le había comentado era muy buena y cumplirían con la condición del campeonato. Ahora su único problema sería como comentárselo a sus compañeros, pero tal vez primero tendría que centrarse en comenzar los entrenamientos para después comunicarlo. Era una buena alternativa por el momento y tal vez hacerlos correr a todos 30 vueltas lo haría sentir un poco más relajado pensó el capitán... Si eso haría. Mientras en el receso se podía observar a dos jovencitas conversando

-Neh sakuno, me pregunto qué clase de entrenamiento tendrán los sempais y Ryoma sama para que campeonato participaran. Tu abuela ¿te comento algo?- preguntó Tomoka que se encontraba apoyada en su carpeta jugando con su lápiz.

- pues... La verdad tomo- chan no tengo la menor idea solo sé que se los entrenamientos empiezan hoy después de clases.

-cierto tengo que arreglarte para que seas el mejor apoyo que un equipo de tenis pueda tener jojojo - comenzó a reír la chica de coletas exageradamente sacando de su mochila un traje nada recatado que según ella sería de gran ayuda.

Eso fue todo por ahora jeje espero les haya gustado y se estén matando pensando que es lo que va ocurrir jojo no crean que me he olvidado del invitado sorpresa entrara más adelante y no saben lo que hará. En fin espero sus reviews que me inspiraran a seguir adelante cuídense y nos leemos pronto :D

-


End file.
